


And We Heard It All Before

by pujiiiiib



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, What happened when I heard Sara got superpower, a world without zari1.0, i rlly love this song
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pujiiiiib/pseuds/pujiiiiib
Summary: Sara获得了自己也不太理解的秘密超能力，Ava却是在最后的绝望时刻才知晓。
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 5





	And We Heard It All Before

**Author's Note:**

> ♪ 'Til Death - Barcelona
> 
> 去年秋天有朋友想看争吵和angst，所以我就......

“We're good?”

车窗外风沙声可怕地呼啸，衬得车里气氛愈发诡异。她盯着前方沙地上一株萎蔫的黄草，默数手指轻点方向盘的次数。 **或许放点音乐会好很多。**

“Yeah. Yes, of course. Why?”

大概是受了噪音影响，Ava的答复声迟疑又空洞，Sara忍不住转头看向副驾驶座上阖眼安坐的人。四周肉眼所及处没有任何活动的生物，她完全不担心这几秒走神会让她们遇到什么糟糕车祸。Ava没有回应她的眼神，仍靠着椅背，深金色长发散在胸前遮挡住皮衣外裸露出的皮肤。

Sara将视线转回前方。

**好的，好的。一切都好，是吧？她自己说的。**

“没什么，早上冲你大吼不是我的本意。抱歉，我真的还不会控制这个愚蠢的超能力。”

Ava回应的笑声不如她设想那样及时，像音画分离的破损视频，后视镜里她的动作比声响更早一些。Sara看见她疲惫地睁开眼又侧头望向窗外， **沙子有什么好看** ，她在心里抱怨，但依然努力保持声音里的虚假雀跃。Ava和她之间暂时不需要再有任何火星来升温。

“你还是没有告诉我你的超能力是什么。”

“时空穿越？”

“哦，是啊。我们一个多小时前才刚一起从十九世纪穿越来。这也能解释为什么你早上会忽然失控。”

Ava干涩地说道，如果不那么熟悉她的Ava，Sara大概会认定话语背后藏着讽刺。

但她还是握紧了方向盘。肚子上仿佛有一个看不见的窟窿在汩汩流掉血液，身体里变得空荡荡。肋骨以下灼热的痛感令她不得不低头确认是不是有人趁她走神往那里打了一枪。

车内又浸满粘稠的沉默，Sara第一次真切感受到这种抽象概念也会给人古怪实感，压抑得令她窒息。Sara无聊地考虑，大约是因为正午毒辣的太阳，眼前又没有拯救温度的绿植。

_**This is the place, this is the sound** _

“喂你们俩，在线上吗？”在偏远郊外，就是她们的先进通讯科技也要受点信号影响，Charlie的声音断断续续从车载音响传出，“有人吗——”

“又是什么事？”Sara叹口气，点着屏幕上的选项将通话转至两人耳机。

“好心提示，你们距离目的地还有半小时车程。Zari会在——如果Gideon是对的，一个半小时后新时间线的Zari会在会客室，你们需要找到她并且说服她一起去带回Ray和Nora。”

“好的。”Ava的说话声依然平淡。

“哇，你听起来很不Charlie。”

“拜托Sara，我真的紧张到灵魂出窍了好吗！关系的是整个时间线啊，还有......注意安全。”

“不要担心，看，这可是前局长和船长。”

Ava说着话，在眼前伸展开手指，小小的钻石在无名指上反射阳光。Sara这才意识到，她从二十三世纪带回来、玩笑着送给Ava的“和她同时代”的戒指，一直被戴在手上。

“好吧，我得先去华盛顿准备其他事，保持联系。”

通话断开，Ava的手也落回腿上。Sara忽然迫切地想聊起那枚戒指，或者说点其他废话打破沉默。

**Ava** **说她们之间没事的。但她明白的事实是，她们一点也不好，太糟糕了。**

Ava不再是局长，但与Legends拯救时间线的合作又意外融洽，看起来在时间局的工作之外Ava还能拥有其它让她肯定自己存在的事情。于是Sara决定忽略这个顾虑。

直到她无法再欺骗自己。

如果Sara认真回想，一定能发现她们从来不是完全坦诚的健康情侣。每当她们，或者至少是她，打算提起脆弱情绪问题时，头脑里的语言组织系统就会立刻关闭，身体中更大一部分的细胞是在阻止她冒险——在所能回想到的上一次对话里，她们几乎争执着摔烂了橱柜里的碗碟，而讨论内容只是“希望你也能考虑一下我的两难处境”。

Sara从没有一刻叫停过对Ava热烈的爱，从前局长无数次投向她的话语未尽的眼神中，她知道这份感情总是双向。

只是感觉一切都不对劲。

于是当Charlie悄悄在书房里对她提起“本该存在”的另一位队友时，Sara无可避免地设想，在另一条平行时间线，Legends中有那一位“Zari”，或许不会出现这种种仿佛齿轮异位的差错。

如果找回Zari Tomaz之后事情就能回到正轨，她们离这一步很近了。

Sara抿着嘴，脑海闪过破碎不连贯的画面。

有些是她走在Ava后边看见富人家女儿Zari Tomaz向Ava伸手的场景，有些是她在介绍历史怎样因为小插曲改变，还有零星的Ava疲惫地告别她走向另一个房间、说着“分头行动”的画面。

**啊，现在当然不是胡思乱想的好时机。**

Sara调大音量，车内响起设备突兀的沙沙声，Ava不自然地瑟缩，转头面相驾驶座。

“嘿。”说话间，她将手落在Sara的大腿上，声音微弱得像睡前的亲昵耳语，“你知道我不是那样的意思，我永远不会因为这种事和你吵架。”

“我知道，我只是在试着弄明白发生了什么。”Sara腾出一只手握住Ava的， **她们还有很多时间** ，在路边稍微停靠也没有关系，“过去一个月我们吵了太多架，你还记得上一次我们安安静静待在一起是什么时候吗？”

“啊......那次，Nate被Behrad奇迹般救回来？在马戏团棚子里？”

“是啊，那天早上你用了新的洗发水，和木调香水混在一起很好闻。”

“那这也可以解释为什么你忽然变得粘人，像吸铁石一样拉着我跳舞。”

“嘿！难得浪漫呢！”

她们又安静下来，窗外风声也忽然变小，Sara听到自己绵长的几声呼吸。她抓住Ava的手，寻求慰藉一样，用双手拇指轻轻描绘手背上每一处骨肉的凸起与凹陷。接着，她听见Ava颤抖着吸气。

“所有这一切，每次回想起来，都会觉得或许哪里出了错。”

就是这时候，又有什么画面撞进Sara大脑，她听见一片吵闹中Ava的声音，声嘶力竭的“跑”。Sara努力将注意力转回对话上，可这个话题令她全身条件反射般绷紧，明明正靠着舒适的座椅，她的身体却像被人掐着脖子往墙上撞了十次八次那么酸痛。

“不，不要说。”她艰难地咽回“我们回去再聊”，才终于能重新打开语言组织开关，而不是发动汽车直接出发去那什么倒霉豪宅目的地。

“看起来现在我们终于能谈谈，是吗？”现在Ava连肩膀都侧向她，安全带箍着她的皮外套，Sara想把那些难看的褶皱抚开，“如果你不想，呃，我们可以某天再继续。”

**就说“下次再谈”然后一路开去找到Zari结束任务吧** ，她头脑里的声音混混沌沌，甚至还又多了许多画面。 **哦，好极了，连回程的场景都计划好了。**

“我们应该谈的。”Ava听清答复后眼神忽地明亮，被握着的那只手伸到Sara耳后，长指穿过发根，圆润的指甲偶尔刮蹭到头皮，仿佛回到家的归属感扫开了紧攥着Sara双肩的隐形魔爪，“你知道，我不太擅长，但我想做对这件事。”

_**I feed my monster deep inside** _

_**Well this hunger brought me here tonight** _

_**Help me see straight, I may not be right** _

“我说快乐的时候从来没有夸张。我们把海盗打到走不动路的那个晚上？肯定是三年里最好的晚上。虽然你还没有邀请我出门约会，但是好吧，这毕竟是Sara Lance。”

“不行，你不能打断我，我没有说之后的一切不好，尤其是你到办公室捣乱那天。”

“可我一直是看不清路的盲人，时间局曾经充当过拐杖，后来它关闭了。我就和无数悲惨失业的克隆人一样，即使是最优秀基因的集合，也无锚可抛地飘在海上。——嘿，如果你不让我说完，以后就说不出口了。”

“你的超能力，虽然你这混蛋从来没能说清，但我真替你开心——不过如果是钢铁之躯就更好。每一个细胞都开心。然而再一次的，我是谁呢，一个担心地等待超级英雄女朋友回家、利用所有优秀基因思考怎么跟上脚步的悲剧角色？”

“我不明白。”

Sara一时不能反应，又幻觉身体变得轻飘飘，她说不出自己轻松到头顶要冒出泡泡的原因——这简直夸张而且不合时宜。

Ava并没有看她，眼神在两人之间的任何一个处停留，唯独避开她。接着Sara仿佛听见脑后有什么声音，与她委屈地说道“......我会躲进自己的角落”。

“嘿Ava，我理解，我知道你的意思。”Sara小心捧住Ava的脸，仿佛她是世界上最重要的宝物。但Ava仍然没有抬眼，Sara怀疑红润的下垂眼中再也不能装下更多液体，“如果我说的次数还不够多——无论有没有时间局，Ava Sharpe都是最特别且重要的人类，而我对这个人简直爱到不能再多。”

“你只是在胡扯安慰的废话。”

“你没有看见吗，你是支持我教训我的那一个，帮助我成为了‘我’。如果一年前没有被Sharpe特工敲打，真难想象现在我会在哪里。”

“某位历史人物的床上？”

“喂，我怎么能同时又爱又恨一个人？”

Ava皱着脸“哼哼”地笑起来，声音因为早时的哭腔而变得黏糊糊，她像在小声咕哝什么Sara听不清的话。接着，Sara终于可以与她对视。Ava的眼尾红红涨涨，前几分钟里为了忍住眼泪而抿紧的嘴唇发着红，整个人看上去是粉红的颜色。长久以来，Sara第一次在心里想到“这感觉是对的”。

_**You looked right to me** _

_**With tender eyes and shakin knees** _

_**This dyer sound is scar in me and you looked right to me** _

Sara可以辨认出愈来愈多四散在脑海里的画面，如果真实有灵魂一说，那她就可以解释是什么在她身体里矛盾地同时沉重与轻松——她应该轻松的，甚至应该打开车窗大喊，但是沉重呢？或许那些碎片对她来说已经超出了加载负荷。

然后，几乎像被人控制了嘴巴，在她意识到之前，她的声音已经充满了车内空间，“我可以亲你吗？不是在嘴角，或者人中，或者下巴的哪里，就在嘴唇上。”

Ava张了嘴却没有说话，Sara惊觉眼前画面和记忆里某一幕重叠。她等了三秒，头脑终于清明。

“因为吵架之后，为了敷衍一群幼稚鬼，我们总那样，不是说我不喜欢——”Sara努力复制Ava嘴角的弧度，她痛苦极了，由内到外地、跳出了快乐氛围地煎熬，“可我真是太想你了，想你捧住我的脸，揪住我的头发，像我是世界上除了你之外的最后一个人那样看我，咬住我的嘴唇。......我想念到，每一天都在疑问哪里出了错。”

Ava解开安全带，俯身向她，一只手托着她的下巴，另一只手绕到她脑后——或许是在玩弄她刚剪的短发发尾，因为她感觉到头皮时不时的拉扯感。之后，温热的鼻息洒在她脸上，与唇上柔软触感同时而来的，还有鼻尖蹭着她的感觉。

她想念这样热烈亲吻的每分每秒，Ava的嘴唇与舌尖，每一处都是她可以抓住的安定感。

Ava的嘴唇贴着她的，Sara感觉到唇齿间的气流与微妙振动，她听见Ava小声的喘息，“你一定亲花了我的口红。”

**你一定把口红亲到我脸上了。**

但Sara没有说出口，她闭着眼睛享受眼下混乱的快乐。

她能看见在星城某一栋建筑里，深金色头发的女人趴在大床上，裸露的后背被头发与薄被遮挡，只留出几道浅色抓痕。香水和沐浴液的味道弥绕在她们的家里——不是Waverider——晚一些还会有咖啡的浓香。街道上偶尔传来过路车辆的鸣笛，除那以外就只有旁边老旧矮房里飘出的收音机沙沙声。她看见自己站在床尾，像个寻常的女朋友，双手伸进被子下面抓着Ava的脚踝左右晃动。她听见自己说，“快醒来，瞌睡虫。”

她不会比那时候更幸福了。

她们的嘴唇分开，Sara看见银丝拉长又断裂，她身上灼热的痛感又重回原处。

Sara用指尖擦去女朋友唇边的口红印迹，为她系上安全带，“啊，如果还有时间的话，你想和我出去约会吗？”

“当然啊，你这个傻瓜。我们有很多时间。”

**她也希望她们还有很多时间。**

**希望她有。**

“Ava?”Sara一边发动汽车一边开口，全神贯注地盯着路边黄草，“我的超能力，真的是时空穿越呢。”

_**I said if we could go back** _

_**If we had time for that** _

_**Oh would you change anything** _

头脑里破碎的画面逐个拼接起来。

一切声响忽地离她远去，胀痛的后脑上血管突突跳着，耳边一片寂静。她茫然地眨眼，Ava坐在驾驶座上，一只手仍搭着方向盘控制疾驶的车，另一只覆在她脸侧，拇指颤抖地来回摩挲。她热切地、如一迷恋着的眼睛里，早些时候的厚重冰层碎裂开，取而代之是令她浑身愈发疼痛难忍的惶恐与无措。

“嘿，安全驾驶的前提是你看着路。”

“妈的，闭嘴，你这个混蛋就用狗屁超能力回到那时候？”

她不喜欢Ava的哭腔。

“我们都知道时间线有多脆弱，我不想你生气。我们在保护时间线，不是吗？”

“好了，不要说话了，我止不住你的血。就，拜托你一件事，留在我身边——”

“而且你是......最不可能违反规定的人。”

**为我。**

她猜想Ava会反驳，便不再补充。

Sara想到被带回来的Ray和Nora，还有正和他们一起的重回队伍的Zari。至少事情还不是特别糟糕，至少有好事发生。

她开始昏昏沉沉，听见Ava冲通讯器焦虑地说话，渐渐没法考虑在海盗夜与Ava约会是不是会影响时间线。

“Ava? Are you still mad-”

“No!”

“-at me?”

“No. No, no, you idiot!”

“Can you kiss me again?”

回到她们的家里，在乱七八糟的地上，在坐垫失踪的沙发，在文件四散的书房。在她们家里的任何地方。

回到一切崩溃之前。

_**This life is over but I had you 'til death** _

**Author's Note:**

> *整个脑洞想到头脑混乱 写完觉得没有解释清超能力 
> 
> *穿越的超能力是不需要借助设备机器的灵魂穿越 所以不会有两个自己见面导致时间线崩溃的问题 
> 
> *Sara才接触超能力所以不够了解 刚刚回到过去是没有意识到自己穿越的
> 
> *先前情绪失控是因为不同时期及状态下的灵魂穿越过来


End file.
